Naturally Yours::Kurtofsky!
by Sea-Pig-Out-Of-Water
Summary: Thank you Harper's Eloquence for the cool coma-shipping drabbles. This is basically a bunch of tiny one-shots based off of things in nature. Super Kurtofsky! Rated M, though not all of the one-shots have that rating themselves.


_**Hey guys. Sorry that the last chapter of 7 Minutes isn't out yet. It will be really long, but I have writers block, so I'm going to give you these little one-shots for now. The ratings for each is next to the title. Hope you all like them! (even though I am aware that quite a few of them suck).**_

_**favorite + alert + review = love**_

_**~ Sea Pig**_

_**P.S. I got this list from Harper's Eloquence and her Coma Shipping one-shots. Hooray for coma shipping! Brownie points for those who know what I'm talking about. ^-^**_

* * *

><p><strong>Winter/ (K)**

One of the few things Dave liked about winter was ice hockey. He could go to any frozen river or pond and just practice shooting with his lucky hockey stick and puck. Of course, this wasn't the only thing he liked about winter. Watching Kurt figure skate across the frozen terrain gave him a warm feeling inside. He was so beautiful and delicate, like a butterfly dancing across a field of flowers. Of course, he would never tell anyone about this. He'd just keep on clutching his hockey stick, hoping Kurt would stop distracting him soon.

**/Spring/ (T)**

"H-h-hey, Kurt," Dave stuttered as his crush strutted past in a pair of short shorts that hugged his ass perfectly. "What's with the outfit?"

"Oh Dave, don't get so excited," Kurt teased, "It's just spring fashion." Though both boys knew very well that it was still much too cold for shorts, neither mentioned that fact. Dave was too absorbed in watching Kurt's butt, and Kurt was having too much fun arousing/torturing Dave.

**/Summer/ (T)**

"OUCH!" Dave exclaimed after Kurt had slapped him across the face. For Kurt, summer was no good. Whenever they went to the town pool, Dave couldn't stop sneaking peaks at the other boys in their tight swim trunks.

_Though I must admit, _Kurt thought, _They are pretty hot. _

**/Fall/ (T)**

For Kurt, fall meant fashion. And for Dave, it meant football. So they had to come to an agreement somehow. Eventually, it was decided that Kurt would invent a new, sexy outfit for each of Dave's games. Then, afterwards, Dave would have to critique it before they made out.

**/Rain/ (T)**

"Oh no!" Kurt cried, "My favorite outfit, it's ruined!" The pouring rain outside had definitely taken it's toll on Kurt's favorite Alexander McQueen sweater. Suddenly, two big arms encased by a Titan letterman jacket were wrapped around Kurt's torso from behind.

"Don't worry, Fancy," A familiar voice cooed into Kurt's right ear, "We can go to the locker room and have you all dried up before Glee starts."

**/Sunshine/ (K+)**

The sun shined brightly as Kurt lead Dave through the cemetery. He was finally ready to show his boyfriend where his mother had been buried.

"There she is," The small boy sniffled as they stood in front of a simple grave. Dave watched in awe as Kurt's tears captured the sun's light. It was as if he was crying a river of gold. Dave quickly and gently grasped Kurt's hand.

"Don't worry, my little sunshine," Dave said, giving Kurt's soft hand a tight squeeze, "I'm sure she's looking down on you right now, and I_ know _that she is very proud of what you've become."

**/Snow/ (M-ish)**

_He's so cute, _Dave thought, glancing over to where Kurt was playing with Finn in the snow.

"Hey man!" Azimio snapped, "Why the hell is there a bulge in your snow pants?"

**/Breeze/ (K)**

Kurt shivered harshly as he and Dave exited Breadsticks together. But Dave knew exactly what to do. He removed his letterman jacket and draped the huge garment over Kurt's tiny, delicate shoulders. Then he guided him slowly back to the car, holding him the whole way to keep him toasty and warm as the breeze whipped around the parking lot.

**/Mist/ (K)**

At first, Dave's feelings were clouded by a fog of anger and confusion. But once Kurt confessed his love, the mistiness Dave had relied on disappeared, and he blissfully walked down McKinley's hallways with Kurt's soft little hand in his own.

**/Hurricane/ (K+)**

"This weather's so bad, I could swear we were experiencing a hurricane!" Kurt exclaimed as he and Dave cuddled each other and watched the rainstorm out the window.

"Well, Fancy, if there ever is a hurricane, I promise to protect you," Dave said sincerely, kissing Kurt's hair.

"Silly Dave!" Kurt chuckled, "Hurricanes don't _actually_ happen in Ohio!" At first, Dave put on a grumpy face, but eventually he couldn't stop himself from laughing at his sudden stupidity.

**/Tsunami/ (K+)**

A tsunami of tears ran down Dave's face as Kurt embraced him. "Thank you for forgiving me," He whispered into the young man's ear, "You are truly an angel, Kurt."

**/Earthquake/ (K+)**

Kurt's heart nearly stopped when he turned on the news. Their had been an Earthquake in San Fransisco, where he and his husband, Dave, lived. _If only I had brought him with me, _Kurt thought as Carole wheeled his old father into the living room of their home in Lima. "Oh Papa," He cried to his loving father, "What have I done?"

**/Volcano/ (K+)**

At long last, Dave found himself alone, with Kurt. And all Kurt wanted to do was fight? Why was he blowing up like a volcano? All Dave had wanted was to apologize...

**/Oceans/ (K)**

"Wow, the ocean is so beautiful," Kurt exclaimed as he took his first steps onto a real beach in his entire life. Little did he know, his secret admirer was following right behind him.

"Wow, Kurt is so cute when he's excited," Dave mumbled, smiling as his crush dashed into the waves for the very first time.

**/Rivers/ (M)**

Kurt had always feared his first time. How would it play out? Would he be good? Would it hurt? Luckily for him, he lost his virginity to Dave, who made the whole process flow like a river. From the first kiss until the final moment of release, everything was intimate and beautiful and worked out just fine. But in Kurt's opinion, the best part was waking up the next morning to see Dave drooling, sprawled out all over the bed. _My man may be romantic, but he's such a goofball!_

**/Valleys/ (K)**

The valley of Dave's arms was something Kurt could rely on. Whenever he was upset and needed to escape, he'd go to that valley and remain within it's strong, safe, walls until he was ready to face whatever was troubling him.

**/Mountains/ (M)**

When Kurt and Dave grew up, they got married, and became the pop star/athlete couple that everybody was talking about. They owned countless apartments and mansions all over the world, but their favorite was the cabin they had in the Appalachian mountains. They could simply leave everyday life behind and spend countless hours making love to each other in any dirty, nasty way they could think of, without the paparazzi ever finding them.


End file.
